This invention relates to valves for aerosol cans, and in particular to improved aerosol valve with a reduced number of parts.
Aerosol containers which dispense products have found wide application, from dispensing insulating urethane foams to whipped cream. The products are often packaged in aerosol cans with a pressurizing agent, which acts as a propellant for dispensing a liquid product. These aerosol cans include a dispensing valve that may be employed in dispensing a foam-forming liquid as a foam. Such valves may be intermittently operated to dispense small amounts of the product as needed. However, these valves typically comprise numerous parts made from various materials that can make the valves difficult and expensive to assemble, and can present component and product degradation issues.